Mi Nuevo Abogado
by Perfect Lamb
Summary: Isabella Swan manda a matar a su esposo, para quedarse con la gran y exitosa empresa que compartían. Ella necesita un abogado, y quién más que Edward Cullen para ese cargo. Pero puede que las cosas se confundan, en un futuro...
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece.

_

* * *

Mis manos se apretaron a la reja que me mantenía en esa sucia y maldita celda. Maldecía a Edward, una y otra vez en mi mente. ¡Él era el que me tendría que haber salvado de esta humillación publica! Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, pero me las sequé rápido para no mostrar ninguna debilidad ante el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos que se hacia llamar Edward._

_Abrieron la celda y la cerraron cuando mi abogado entró. Los guardias se fueron dejándonos nuestra privacidad._

_Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con rudeza. Como siempre lo hacia luego de días de no vernos. Ya hace un mes que no me sacaba de esa celda mugrienta y de poca clase._

–_Sácame de aquí –le dije mientras lo apartaban y sus brazos rendidos dejaron de acariciar mi cintura._

–_No puedo… –murmuró con dolor en la mirada._

–_¡Yo no puedo vivir aquí! ¡Necesito mi vida, mi dinero, mi reputación! –grité y el me miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

–_No hubieras mandado a matar a tu esposo… –susurró y yo quedé pálida. Él no tenia que creer eso de mi, no él._

–_¿Crees eso de mi? ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Amaba a mi esposo! –le dije tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos._

–_¡No seas hipócrita, Bella! –murmuró con un odio que nunca había escuchado de sus labios–. Ya lo sabes… no puedo hacer nada por ti. Ve acostumbrándote, porque vas a estar toda tu vida aquí._

_Y se fue._

_Sus cambios de ánimos me volvían loca, primero me besaba y luego sentía asco por mi. De mis labios salió una palabrota hacia él, la verdad es que no tendría que enojarme por eso ni por sentimientos inútiles. Tenia que concentrarme en salir de la cárcel, de alguna forma…_


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Mis manos ensangrentadas taparon mi boca, la policía ya estaba llegando y yo sabia de principio a fin mi actuación. El cuerpo de mi esposo yacía en el suelo sin vida y desangrándose por la herida de bala que esos "ladrones" le habían hecho.

Soy Isabella, tengo 25 años y mi marido era el director de una empresa exitosa de automóviles. La empresa daba miles y miles de dólares diarios, cosa que iba guardado al banco para nuestros futuros hijos. Que fácil fue engañar a ese pobre idiota de Mike Newton, que me había pedido matrimonio sólo dos semanas luego de conocernos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Cada mujer tiene su secreto de seducción, ¿verdad?

A decir verdad, yo venia planeándolo todo desde hace años, conocía la empresa New Moon desde hace años, y mi madre era amiga del padre de mi, ahora, fallecido esposo. Suspiré, la verdad es que soy una persona verdaderamente ambiciosa y me gusta en demasía el dinero. Por lo que al saber que el amigo de mi madre había muerto, decidí buscar más información sobre a quien le quedaba el poder de la empresa. Y el pobre Mike cayó en mi trampa…

Eran las 11:30 y los hombres a los que había contratado habían llegado a las 11:25. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, sin hablar ni dar explicaciones le pegaron una bala mortal. Con guantes y máscaras se habían ocultado y yo, en ese momento "por casualidad" estaba dándome un baño de espuma.

Al escuchar el disparo sin silenciador, esa fue la señal para salir del baño, atarme una bata y correr hacia mi amado esposo yaciente en el suelo de madera. Mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y la bata que traía puesta se manchaba cada vez más de la sangre de mi esposo.

–¡Ayuda! ¡AUXILIO! –grité fingiendo desesperación, abofeteé a mi esposo por si abría los ojos, necesitaba hacerme la desesperada, porque era lo que una mujer enamorada haría.

El servicio policial había tirado abajo la puerta de la gran mansión, y se guiaron por mis gritos y gemidos hasta encontrarme, en mi deplorable situación. Una mujer policía vino hacia mi y me aparto del cuerpo inerte de Mike y me llevó hacia otro salón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar en donde estábamos. Trato de no tocarme demasiado ya que estaba repleta de sangre de mi difunto esposo.

_Ya era viuda… viuda, al fin…_

–Señora Newton, por favor, quédese tranquila –dijo sacándose su gorra de oficial y rascándose el cabello de forma impaciente y nerviosa.

–¡Cómo quiere que me quede tranquila! ¡MI ESPOSO ESTA MUERTO! –grité y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, manchándome las mejillas con algo de sangre. Empecé a gemir y llorar de una forma aturdible y desgarradora. No sentí cuando la oficial se acercó a mi, me agarró de los hombros y me abofeteó dos veces.

Callé de inmediato.

–Quédese así, se ve mas linda –suspiró y vi la indecisión en sus ojos, creía que ella no sabia si hablarme o quedarse callada–. Sé que es una situación difícil y… con el tiempo lo superará –dijo con palabras que no se podía negar que era una policía, y yo, al tener a un padre como uno, sabia que les costaba expresarse con palabras.

Asentí con la cabeza e hice que de mis ojos saltasen dos húmedas lágrimas. Me podrían dar un Oscar por mi actuación.

–Muchas gracias, oficial –le dije, para sostenerle la mirada, tratando de ser fuerte.

–Me llamo Ángela, Webber –dijo y me dio una palmadita en el hombro, le sonreí y ella se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a donde mi marido falleció, se giró antes de irse–. No le conviene salir ahora, señora, será mejor que se quede aquí por hora, hora y media hasta que podamos sacar el cuerpo de su esposo –fingí un gemido de dolor al oír la palabra 'esposo'.

Se fue, dándome una mirada de lástima. Cuando cerró la puerta, yo sonreí mostrando mis dientes, que feliz que estaba. Pero eso no terminaba ahí, puse nuevamente mi cara de cachorro a punto de morir, y marqué el teléfono de mi abogado. Al primer timbre me atendieron, sabia que era tarde pero la agencia de él trabajaba las 24 horas.

–Buenas noches, se ha comunicado con la agencia de Carlisle Cullen, ¿qué necesita? –atendió una voz de mujer, esa voz era extrañamente horrible. Tenia un tono fino hasta aberrante que hizo que cuando habló, me aleje el celular de la oreja.

–Querría hablar con el Dr. Cullen, por favor –contesté y a propósito, entre cada palabra fingí un sollozo.

–Sí, ya le paso –contestó esa fea voz nuevamente.

Carlisle, había sido mi abogado desde que tenia la edad suficiente para poder contratar uno. Y la verdad es que desde los 19 que lo había conocido (aunque no es normal, siempre había tenido problemas), siempre él estaba allí para ayudarme. Era más un padre que un abogado, siempre me sacaba de mis más sucios juegos. Pero esto ya no era un juego, era un asesinato.

–Buenas noches –murmuró una voz endemoniadamente sexy, y supe que no era mi abogado al que estaba hablando.

–Buenas noches, me dijeron que me iban a pasar con el doctor Cullen, y al parecer no lo hicieron –dije con voz ronca, por la presión que mi garganta había hecho hace instantes por mis fingidos gritos de dolor.

–Y usted esta hablando con el Dr. Cullen –susurró esa voz sensual que me hizo erizar la piel. Me pegué en la frente cuando entendí, mi abogado tenia algunos hijos, seguramente era uno de ellos.

–Ok, pero quiero hablar con Carlisle Cullen –dije con voz impaciente y se lo hice notar.

–Eso va a ser imposible, ya que él está de viaje y no vuelve en varios meses –replicó esa voz suave que ni siquiera se había inmutado por el nervioso de la mía.

Bufé ante lo que había dicho, Carlisle era el único que podía ayudarme en eso, era con el que más tenia confianza.

–Ok, como quieras. Voy al grano, necesito un abogado que esté en mi casa a más tardar mañana por el mediodía, es urgente –casi grité, ese hombre me sacaba de quicio con su voz neutra e impasible.

–¿Se puede saber cual es el caso? –preguntó, y note que en su tono había expectación, curiosidad y algo así como esperanzas.

–Asesinaron a mi esposo –dije. Sabia que los abogados (o muchos de ellos) se sentían alegres al tener "buenos" casos, y que era un juego ganar o perder juicios, bufé ante eso.

–Muy bien señora, déme su dirección y mañana mismo estaré a primera hora en su casa –me respondió y yo le di mi lugar de residencia, en el que hace minutos había ocurrido la escena del crimen.

Los policías no iban a sacarme de la casa, ya que al tener seguridad dentro podían estar atentos por si alguien modificaba el lugar en donde había muerto mi esposo. Según lo que me explicaron luego de que yo cortara con el hombre de voz sexy (y mi imaginación también creyó que era un demonio del sexo), es que no podría utilizar la puerta de entrada, sólo la trasera ya que tenían que investigar huellas y todas esas porquerías que yo sabia que no le servirían de nada. Todo estaba muy bien planeado.

En lo único que me tendría que preocupar yo, era en como le iba a mentir a mi adorable nuevo abogado.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aqui voy con una nueva ideita, espero que les guste y la apoyen!

Besos!!


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Ningun personaje me pertenece.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana y el timbre ya había sonado. Me había levantado dos horas antes, y disfruté de un baño de inmersión y me hice las uñas, la verdad es que la noche anterior había acumulado tantos nervios porque alguien se de cuenta de algo que tendría que llamar a mi masajista, con él me relajaba al instante.

El abogado habia llegado y tuve que ir a abrirle por la puerta trasera de la casa, ya que por delante estaba toda la 'escena del crimen'. Le fui a abrir con una bata que me habia puesto luego de bañarme.

Al abrir la puerta un apuesto hombre vestido de traje me dio la bienvenida. Lo guié hasta el salón sin darle ninguna importancia a que estaba ante el hombre que tenia que salvarme de muchas causas que se abrirían desde la muerte de mi esposo.

–¿Quiere algo para tomar, señor Cullen? –pregunté sentándome frente a él, y cruzándome de piernas sin ocultar sensualidad. Vi como su mirada se fijó en mis piernas y yo sonreí, habia caído.

–No señora, yo tengo poco tiempo –murmuró mirándome con seriedad y algo que llegué a clasificar como profesionalismo.

Estaba dicho que el hombre que tenia en frente se habia recibido hace poco tiempo, un año o tal vez meses. Se lo veía nervioso pero seguro de si mismo, eso me gustaba. Me di cuenta que lo que más me llamó su atención (luego de su ronca, seductora y potente voz) fueron sus ojos. Verdes. Pero no era un verde común, los que puedes ver en la calle o con tus amigas. Era un verde especial, que me atrapaba cada vez que posaba mis ojos en ellos.

–Hablé con mi padre. Me dijo que usted es su cliente desde hace años. ¿Señora Newton? –preguntó, y negué con la cabeza.

–No, soy nuevamente Swan, por desgracia –actué cerrando los ojos con tristeza–. Y sí, soy cliente de su padre hace unos años, me a pena que no pueda ser él quien arregle mis problemas.

Vi que alzó una ceja, seguramente pensó que yo desmerecía su trabajo, pero en realidad me sentía tan a gusto con Carlisle que no pude reprimir ese comentario.

–Esta bien, señora Swan. Mi padre supervisara mi trabajo, pero no podrá estar presente en este momento –asentí con la cabeza para que continuase, mientras cruzaba las piernas para el otro lado, y sintiendo su mirada en mis piernas nuevamente–. Eh…, si, por lo que sé, ayer a las 11:27 mataron a su marido, ¿verdad? –solo asentí con la cabeza, fingiendo una profunda pena. Pero en realidad lo que me importaba ahora era poder salir de este tema y que me den todos los bienes de mi difundo marido.

–Sí, por favor, sólo quiero que esto termine rápido –le dije mirándolo entre mis dedos que tapaban mi rostro en ese momento. Lo vi asentir y sacar unos papeles de su maleta. No sabia como a alguien podía gustarle esa carrera, _demasiados papeleos_.

–Eso es lo que haremos. Lo difícil de todo esto es que al no ser muerte natural, se tendrán que hacer autopsias y usted tendrá que declarar muchas veces –"eso lo sé, bebé" pensé, sabiendo que mi mentira ante los policías, abogados y jueces ya estaba planeada desde meses atrás.

–La verdad es que… no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estoy demasiado adolorida, ¿entiende, Dr? –pregunté ya que no sabia su nombre, y Cullen me parecía demasiado serio para la edad que debía tener el hombre sentado frente a mi.

–Lo sé, señora. Es demasiado reciente lo que le ha pasado a su marido. Pero tenemos que arreglar otras cosas como la transición de bienes… –dijo tratando de consolarme o eso creí. Bien, a esa parte quería llegar, a la que me decían que todo el dinero era para mi–. Según lo que dice en el contrato pre-matrimonial, ustedes tenían en claro que si a alguno de los dos le pasaba algo, el viudo o viuda quedaría en tenencia de lo que tenia el otro, ya sea dinero, deudas, etc. –dijo el ojiverde leyendo el contrato que yo habia firmado hace 2 años y medio, antes de casarme con Mike.

Asentí haciéndome la desentendida. No quería que él se diera cuenta que esa parte era la que me importaba, quería que él notara mi "dolor" por la perdida de mi _querido_ esposo.

–Lo sé, pero eso no me importa ahora. Sólo quiero que se encierren a los culpables de la muerte de mi marido –dije sollozando y tapándome la boca con una mano.

–La entiendo señora Swan, sólo quiero que sepa cuales son las cosas que tendremos que trabajar desde ahora. La causa de investigación sobre el homicidio ya esta abierta y como debió darse cuenta la policía científica ya esta investigando la casa y sus alrededores. A usted solo le queda esperar –dijo mirándome con esos enormes ojos cautivadores y mi cuerpo tembló al sentir que su voz se volvía más profunda y comprensiva.

–Sí, sólo queda esperar –"a que me den todo mi dinero".

La verdad es que uno se pregunta el porqué de tal ambición y porqué, si nuestro matrimonio era rico, no podía mantener con vida a mi esposo y compartir el dinero, total yo tenia todo lo que pedía. Pero no, yo también quería libertad. Libertad de poder acostarme con un hombre diferente cada noche, de enamorarme de alguien, de amar a alguien verdaderamente, y con el rubio de ojos azules que tenia como esposo, no lo podía hacer.

–Señora Swan, yo tengo que retirarme ya que iré al juzgado a ver como avanzan las cosas en el caso de su marido. Sólo tendrá que llamarme para arreglar una cita para que usted me cuente como sucedió todo, acuérdese que tendrá que ser sincera conmigo –dijo mirándome severamente y alzando una ceja. ¿Acaso me habría descubierto? No… seguramente era una estrategia de los abogados para amedrentar a los clientes.

–Si, todo lo que sé se lo diré –susurré luego de unos segundos de pensar mi respuesta.

Nos levantamos del sofá rápidamente y lo dirigí hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Le abrí la puerta y el me tomó la mano, estrechándola.

–Ah, y… sé que no es lo común presentarse cuando alguien se va pero… Soy Edward Cullen –me dijo sonriendo torcidamente, y ese gesto hizo que se me cortara la respiración y me pusiese colorada. Él rió.

–Em… me llamo Isabella –le dije con un poco de tartamudeo en la voz, no sabia como ese hombre podía hacerme ser tan mentirosa y cínica, y luego poder hacerme sonrojarme hasta que me dolieran las mejillas.

–Entonces, adiós _Isabella _–"eso sonó bien" pensé. Si, habia sonado demasiado bien, y eso que detesto que me digan Isabella, me gusta más sólo Bella. Lo miré hasta que se subió a su Volvo plateado y se fue, perdiéndose en la ruta que daba hacia la ciudad.

Cerré la puerta y me recargué contra ella, pensando que tendría que llamar a Edward y oír nuevamente su dulce y sexy voz que seguramente me haría soñar sucio esa noche. Reí ante eso, por lo menos tenia una excusa, los sueños no los podía controlar, pero la vida si ¿no?

Quizás ese tal Edward Cullen, también tenga dinero…

* * *

Gracias por los que dejaron reviews!

Mmm... me encanta esta Bella cinica e hipócrita, bueno, pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, ¿cierto?

Ahh!! También les queria pedir si podian pasar por mi perfil, ya que ahi he dejado mi Facebook, Twitter y mi nueva Pagina Web!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ningun personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya habia llamado a mi nuevo abogado para concretar una cita para ese mismo día, y me estaba preparando para ir. Mientras me maquillaba pensaba en cada respuesta que iba a dar a sus preguntas. Cualquier persona le seria sincera a su abogado, pero yo… no podía, ni siquiera por si me dan una menor condena. Yo no podría estar en la cárcel, definitivamente no es un lugar para una mujer como yo.

Salí, para dirigime a mi auto, que me lo habian permitido usar ya que estaba a mi nombre y no al de Mike. Me fijé varias veces el nuevo lugar de oficinas en el que estaba la empresa de abogados. Cuando llegué me hice notar. ¿Cómo no? Tenia todo a mi favor, era hermosa qué se le iba a hacer, sin ser egocéntrica sabia que mi belleza hacia que muchos de los hombres me siguieran con la mirada. Y además ahora, no tenia a ningun marido celoso.

Toqué la puerta de la oficina de Cullen, luego de que la secretaria me diera el paso. Escuché un tenue "Adelante" y abrí la puerta encontrándome con el modelo perfecto sentado delante de mi. Su cabello estaba revuelto como la otra vez y su corbata algo desajustada, cosa que él arregló al verme. En verdad su aspecto inicial le daba un toque sexy y desordenado, me hizo suspirar inconscientemente.

–Señora Swan –saludó parándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado y viniendo hasta mi, para estrecharme la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me fije en el cuarto en donde estaba parada. Era enorme, no se veia como las pequeñas oficinas que tenian otros empleados, se notaba que él era el hijo del dueño de la empresa. Estaba en todos lados eso: secretaria personal, artículos tecnológicos adornando su oficina, y cosas extras que se veian a simple vista. Pero a pesar de eso, el lugar se veia sublime y ordenado.

–Un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Cullen –le contesté luego de mirar su habitación, y volver mi vista a esos enormes ojos verdes que alumbraron mi día.

–Creo que usted ya sabe porqué estamos acá ¿no? –dijo mientras iba caminando hacia su escritorio, se sentaba detrás de él y me hacia una seña para que yo me siente delante–. Usted tiene que confiar en mi para decirme todo lo que pasó el día, y los días anteriores del homicidio a su esposo así podré responder a todas las interrogantes del caso. O por lo menos a las que la involucren, señora –me dijo con su perfectito tono profesional.

–Digame Bella –lo interrumpí, podría quedar algo inesperado, pero que me digan "señora" a mi edad, casi me insultaba.

El asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con la vista a sus papeles.

–Por lo que sabemos usted estaba fuera de su casa una hora antes de el asesinato de su esposo, ¿me equivoco? –negué con la cabeza. Sí, ya habia comenzado el interrogatorio–. ¿Entonces usted llegó a casa y…? –preguntó sin despegar su mirada de los odiosos papeles.

–Yo llegué con algunas compras que habia hecho, y mi marido estaba mirando televisión, lo saludé y lo que hice fue desvestirme… –le dije y noté que subió su mirada, sonreí internamente–. …e irme a bañar. Luego, lo demás, usted ya lo sabe.

–Sí, lo sé, pero debo preguntárselo –me dijo y tragó saliva, se lo veia nervioso. Me saqué el abrigo que llevaba puesto y me quedé con el vestido pegado al cuerpo y con un escote de infarto–. Si… debo preguntarle el… el… sí, ¿qué pasó cuando usted llegó a la casa? –preguntó y yo fingí una risa inocente.

–Pero doctor, usted ya me ha preguntado eso –susurré y vi como sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente, le dediqué una sonrisa, eso me habia resultado muy tierno y habian pocas cosas en este mundo que me resultaban así.

–Sí, perdon es que… nada. Em, ¿qué pasó cuando salió de bañarse? –preguntó, vi la lujuria en sus ojos, los hombres eran tan predecibles…

–Yo me puse mi bata y salí al escuchar el disparo que los hombres le habian dado a mi marido –murmuré y escondí el rostro entre mis manos–. Llegué hasta él y toqué su pecho, casi lo estrujé, queria que me respondiese que se levantase. Que me dijera que me amaba, seguir juntos… –mentí. Bueno, eso ya se podía considerar cínico y muchos me odiarían si lo escuchan, pero a decir verdad mentirle al ojiverde era más difícil de lo normal, habia una conexión de mi parte que hacia que quisiera sincerarme con él. _¡Estás loca, Bella!_

–Tranquilícese señora, em, digo Bella –me consoló y sorpresivamente me palmeó una de las manos que yo tenia sobre el escritorio. Pero rápidamente la corrió, dejando esa parte de mi cuerpo congelada, necesitando su roce.

–Es que… es todo tan reciente y abrumador –gemi mirandolo apenada y frunciendo los labios en un gesto de suma tristeza.

–Lo sé, pero sólo queda una pregunta, y esa pregunta fue por algo que me sonó extraño en lo que dijo hace un rato… –lo miré extrañada–. ¿Cómo sabe que los que mataron a su esposo fueron hombres? –preguntó mi abogado perspicazmente, la verdad es que no tenia respuesta para su pregunta, me habia agarrado desprevenida, pero toda mujer siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

En un acto que pareció ser casual (aunque para mi no), tiré la taza de café que habia en la mesa, manchando toda la blanca camisa de Cullen. Me levanté de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que él se tiraba hacia atrás con la silla, para correrse del líquido caliente.

–Perdone, perdone, le juro que yo no he… –comencé pero mi voz se cortó cuando Edward se sacó la camisa. Mis ojos quedaron estancados en su esculpido abdomen y su pecho marcado. Miré desde su cuello, mirando cada ápice de su piel, pasando por su estómago del que corrían algunas gotas de café que habian traspasado la tela, luego fije mi mirada en su entrepierna, fue imposible no hacerlo. Se veia bien dotado, esperaba algún dia comprobarlo. Su voz me sacó de mis lujuriosos imaginaciones.

–Está bien, Bella. Sólo ha sido un accidente _–"sí, un accidente…"_ pensé, mientras mi mirada se posaba en sus preocupados ojos, seguramente no tendría otra camisa para ponerse. Dejó su ropa a un lado y me miró–. ¿Era Armani, lo sabe? –dijo algo enojado, yo me tapé la boca con una de mis manos.

–Yo le pagaré todo, si quiere ahora mismo voy a sacar la plata del banco –le contesté caminando hacia atrás para no perder la conexión visual con el ángel sin camisa delante de mi–. En menos de lo que espera ya tendra su… ¡Ah! –con una de las gotas de café que habia en el piso me resbalé, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al piso.

Vi como la figura de Edward se me acercaba y su mirada delataba la preocupación que seguramente sentia. Pasó sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura haciendo que su pecho desnudo se pegara a mi, y que nos quedemos viendo por unos segundos. Pero a mi se me transformaron en siglos. Allí, de cerca, pude ver a la perfección personificada.

–Perdone doctor Cullen, pero necesito su… –interrumpió una voz casi ya detestable para mi. Era la chica que me habia hablado la primera vez que habia llamado a la empresa.

–Jessica esto no… no es lo que parece –si, la mágica frase trillada habia salido de sus carnosos labios, pero esa vez no era lo que parecía, por desgracia–. Nosotros sólo estabamos…

–Usted no me tiene que dar ninguna explicación, Dr. Yo luego vengo –contestó correcta, y antes de salir por la puerta me dedicó una mirada de completo odio. Se veia que yo no era la única que queria conquistar al hermoso hombre Cullen.

Edward me ayudó a pararme y me hizo sentar en la silla nuevamente, mientras él se dirigia a la suya con el torso desnudo.

–Creo que la sesión se ha terminado por hoy, creo que ha habido algunos incidentes que no tendrian que haber pasado –murmuró, agarró un papel y noté en su expresión que se habia sorprendido–. ¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvido! Le tengo que dar una noticia –dijo con un rostro entre preocupación y pena.

Lo miré extrañado, ¿algo más de lo que hacerme cargo?

–Dígame, la verdad es que quiero irme a mi casa a descansar de todo lo que me esta pasando últimamente –murmuré tratando de que mi vista no se desvíe a su pecho.

–Sus ex's suegros la demandaron judicialmente, va a ir a juicio. Para que sepa, se la acusa de ser la ideóloga del asesinato –murmuró mirandome a los ojos fijamente.

Esa situación a pesar de no ser la mejor, me resultaba extrañamente graciosa. éL me estaba diciendo muchas cosas sobre homicidios, denuncias y demás, todo sin su parte superior de ropa, cosa que no lo hacia muy fiable.

–Por esto último debo verla en el tribunal, en una semana, para un juicio que se hará.

–Pero… pero ¿cómo? Yo nunca me llevé demasiado bien con mis suegros, pero tampoco teniamos una mala relación yo no… _–"malditos viejos, si siguen con la idea del juicio ellos compartirían el cielo con su hijito"_ pensé maldiciendo a mis ex's suegros.

–Si lo que usted me dice se comprueba, o sea, que no tiene nada que ver con el crimen, to creo que los padres de su difunto marido quieren algo de dinero de lo que le quedó a usted –si, ya lo sé doctorcito, tuviste que estudiar tantos años para algo que yo ya conocía.

Asentí con la cabeza, apenada.

Escuché como nuevamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Y una voz conocida acompañó al visitante.

–¡Hola, Edward! –dijo una voz femenina que identifiqué demasiado. Me di vuelta y allí estaba la persona que sabia que era.

–¡Alice! –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, llegó con un capitulo más de MNA!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!**

**Besoootes!**


End file.
